Forever Held
by JackRabbit361
Summary: Lemon. SasuxOC. "Kara was running from her problems. What she ran into were his arms." Rated M for a reason, ya'll. More detailed summary inside.


**A/N: This is one of those times where my conscience is screaming at me telling me that I will go to hell if I post this. 'Course, my ego refuses to let go of an opportunity to attract more readers. Lemons would not exist if people didn't like reading them. So my thoughts are these; "What the hell? Folks'll either like it or hate it, so why not just throw it out there with all the other crap you throw out online? I certainly hope I don't live to regret it."**

**It's got Kara, the OC from 'Last Correspondence', with Sasuke. This was a planned lemon for that fic, until it just didn't flow with the plot anymore. So, it was scraped and ended up here... as a kind of one-shot lemon. Allow me to set the scene: It's been long enough that they're both of legal age, Kara is in the ANBU and while out and about on some assignment, she ran into him. He's Akatsuki and is followed around everywhere by his little entourage of Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. (the first two make a cameo in this, lol.) There's some light exposition about Itachi, like I said, this was originally supposed to be a lemon chapter in a long fanfic. Just ignore the exposition, it's no big deal.**

**This lemon is, in my opinion, a bit explicit. If you don't like lemons, please do not read this. It will only ruin your opinion of me as a fanfic writer. And I really do not want that. Fair warning though, if ya'll have read my other non-lemon writing, this is not as well-written as that stuff. I try to make it good, but this is only the second lemon I've finished and posted, so don't expect too much. **

* * *

Forever Held

Kara followed him down the hallways of the building, down to a single, large room. He opened the door and gestured for her to go first. She did. It was a bedroom. As she took off her armor and weaponry, she could hear a brief discussion out in the hall.

"Sasuke, who the hell is she?" One young man hissed.

"Yea! I mean, she's ANBU isn't she? What is she doing here?" Another, more feminine, voice whined.

The raven-haired boy stated quietly, "She's none of your concern.", and shut the door behind him as he entered the room.

Kara couldn't believe what she had done. Forgetting about her mission, running off with this traitor and at such a crucial time no less. Her uncle was lying in a hospital bed, fighting for his life, but she chose to abandon him. He had never abandoned her. But Sasuke had. Kara searched for the humor in the situation, but there was none to be found. No irony, no absurdity, not even any satire from which to draw some life lesson from.

There were no chairs in the room, so she slowly made her way to the edge of the bed.

Sasuke took off his Akatsuki robe and hung it on the door. He looked over at the young woman sitting on the edge of his bed. _What is she doing here? Why did she even come? How could I ever explain to her?_ He walked over and sat behind her on the bed.

The two sat in silence for awhile. Then, "Kara…"

She didn't respond, only continuing to stare blankly at the opposite wall of the room. Too preoccupied by her own sin to bother paying any real attention to the confessions of another.

"…I was wrong about him." Sasuke placed his hands on her back. "My brother… he… it wasn't his fault."

"I know." The silver-haired girl mumbled passively. "The elders, Danzo, the Third. It was their fault."

The boy faltered for a moment. _How could she already know that? … Does it really matter? She understands… she's always understood._ His hands gradually made their way down her back. He could feel the sickle shaped scar underneath her shirt and he wanted to see it again. Hooking his fingers under the tight fitting material, he lifted her shirt just enough to expose her torso.

Kara didn't care that he was touching her. It was better than the alternative, to be sitting in a cool room… alone. The cold air that surrounded her brought goose bumps to her arms, but in an instant they were replaced by a sudden heat. "What…" She turned her head to the side in an attempt to get a better look at him. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke had let his hands roam and wrap themselves around her. One hand over her stomach, the other just under the cusp of her breast. "Just making sure."

She held his hands in place, fearful of where they were headed. "Of what?"

"That you're here with me. It's just hard to believe that's all." He leaned his head into her back and held on to her with more pressure.

Kara entwined her fingers with his and removed his hands. She reached for her shirt, making like she was going to pull it back down… but the thought crossed her mind, _What if I don't?_ Slowly, she raised her arms and lifted her shirt off. She didn't have a bra on. There was no need for it in her youth and her profession. Tossing the article of clothing to the floor, she let her arms fall back to her sides, supporting herself on the bed.

Sasuke knew exactly what was sitting, with her back turned toward him, on the bed. The girl who had understood his pain. The friend that accepted his departure from the village. The woman that he just might love. He reached out and pressed himself against her back, his arms snaking their way around her waist, his face leaning into the crook of her neck. "Kara. Stay with me." He pulled her back onto the bed.

She kicked her boots off and willingly slid back with him. He grabbed her silver hair and pulled it away from her neck and shoulders as he began to trail kisses down her arm. In one, fluid movement, Kara lifted her limb away from his lips and turned to face him.

His black eyes got lost in her blue ones. It was unnatural. She should be the helpless one. Why didn't he use his Sharingan? He couldn't. Like a child, so inexperienced, he couldn't. But he had to regain control. The control that Kara had yet to realize she had. The desperate boy leaned forward and claimed her lips, forcing her onto her back as he situated himself on top of her. His hands roamed about and found her breasts, earning him a moan that opened her mouth. He wasn't the type to not take advantage of a situation. His tongue eagerly slid into her mouth, exploring every crevasse; enjoying every taste.

With every touch from him, Kara saw sparks behind her closed eyes. She dug her fingers into his hair. His kiss was demanding, forceful even, but she could feel his body shake with uncertainty and fear… or was that her? Was she the one that was afraid? She was a brave girl, self-reliant and strong, but she was but a mouse in the lion's paw. She couldn't let him know of the power he held over her.

Sasuke broke away from her mouth and began kissing her down her neck. Nipping and playfully biting along her collarbone, before moving lower to her chest. His mouth found its way to her breast, circling it in tiny kisses before settling on her nipple and sucking. Her reaction was instantaneous.

Kara arched her back and let out a loud moan. She didn't know why she did it, but it felt right. His warm mouth, his roaming hands, all of it. She could feel the heat rising inside of her. Instinct was telling her to hurry up and find satisfaction, but how? Then, she felt him. She hadn't noticed it in the mild ecstasy of the previous moments, but Sasuke's other hand had been working on undoing her pants.

He quickly stopped his sucking to remove them and what was underneath them, completely, only to return again but to the other, neglected, breast. It again caught Kara off guard and she reacted in the same rapturous way.

"Sasuke… no…" She panicked breathlessly as his hand settled over her most sensitive area.

He crawled up to her ear and whispered insidiously "Yes." He began to rub his fingers up and down, over and over again. Beneath him was a bare, exposed Kara. Her face was smooth and perfectly placid, but with each moan that escaped her tortured body, ripples crossed the naturally still waters of her face. That was one characteristic of Kara. No matter what emotion she was expressing at any given time, the facets of her face were always calm. But not anymore. Waves of pleasure disrupted the peaceful mask the beautiful girl was born with. He wanted to see more of what was underneath. He wanted to see the still tide pool, ravaged by a hurricane. He had to see it and decided he would not wait for her to ask for it. He drove two fingers into her suddenly and without warning.

Kara gasped at the sudden entry. Her nails dug into his shoulders, scratching at the cloth that still covered him. This would not do. As he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her at an ever increasing pace, she tore the shirt he was wearing off of him. In a third finger went and she clasped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back. The young man grunted at the pain, but did not stop his actions. The pleasure was coming to a peak and she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. Sasuke could tell as well. Her walls were contracting around his fingers; tighter and tighter. Her breathing was so shallow and quick that she could only let out a small cry as she came.

Kara lay there. Her post-orgasmic face was blissful and radiated purity. This was not what Sasuke had wanted. He wanted to see something different; something he now feared wasn't in her. His frustrated emotions were mirrored in his face and in the tension in his pants. He was hard and had been since she had taken off her shirt. His cock was throbbing, begging for something that… that was in Kara's eyes.

She had crawled over to him during his introspective moment. Her hands were now undoing his pants, while her eyes bored into his own. That fire, that passion, that hunger… that was what he wanted, needed. And here she was, fulfilling that need. Sasuke helped her remove the last of his clothing. He leaned back and let her see him.

Her eyes drifted down from his face to his manhood. Full and long, she smiled inwardly as she leaned forward and tentatively licked its head. Sasuke's whole body shuddered. Kara let out a small giggle. He was the one trembling beneath her now. She placed her mouth over the tip, sucking gently, while her one hand stroked the entire length of his organ.

Sasuke's breathing quickened and it took every fiber of his being to not force her mouth down on him all the way. He grunted and let his head fall to his chest, watching her every movement. It wasn't enough for him, he started bucking upward slightly. In response, Kara placed her free hand on his stomach and grated her nails down his torso, holding him down while she finished. She could feel him coming, so she started sucking harder, letting her saliva drip out of the corners of her mouth. Her grip on his cock tightened and pulled harder.

He cried out loudly as he came into her mouth. She took it all and crawled up to his face, kissing him roughly, letting him taste himself.

'KNOCK'KNOCK'KNOCK' There was a loud knocking. Kara broke the kiss and looked in the direction of the door and sighed. Sasuke was still coming down, so she pushed off of him and made her way to see who it was. She slid Sasuke's Akatsuki robe over herself before answering the visitor. Unfortunately, the robe was a bit large; it slipped off of her shoulders and just covered what needed to be hidden.

"Yes?" Her half-closed blue eyes glared at the intruder. The boy stared right back at her with a slack jaw. His eyes drifted down her form, his imagination running rampant. Kara coughed and reached out, grabbing a chunk of his pale blue hair, jolting him back to reality. "What is it?", she growled.

"We, uh, heard noises." He twitched under her tight grip.

She smiled coyly. "No, what you heard was moaning." Kara looked over the boy's shoulder to see the young girl who was complaining about her presence earlier. "Get lost." She let go of his hair and roughly pushed him back.

The girl rushed forward, clearly in a desperate attempt to get inside the room and stop whatever she imagined was happening inside of it. Kara shut the door at just the right moment to let the girl crash into it. "Heh, heh, heh…" The silver-haired girl chuckled to herself as she locked the door and turned around to face the bed again. But the man she had just finished pleasuring wasn't there.

"Why'd you answer the door?" Sasuke's hot breath on her neck, made shivers run down her spine. He reached down and took the loose robe off of her, leaving her bare again. "Well?" The heat that radiated from him had her paralyzed. He spun her around and pushed her up against the door she had just shut.

Kara took a deep breath. She couldn't stop herself from trembling again, but it wasn't fear this time… it was anticipation. She knew he couldn't hold himself back, nor did she want him to. With a brave smirk she answered him. "All great performances have an intermission."

"Intermission's over. Time for the curtain to rise." He caught her in a kiss before she could snap back with another witty reply. He lifted her up and with her legs wrapped around his waist, carried her over to the bed.

It was all too perfect and as much as she wanted to throw caution to the wind, Kara could not stop herself from wanting to make sure. _The one statement… it'll either be bliss or bust. But I couldn't live with myself if I didn't find out first._ She was on her back, arms pinned above her head, legs spread with a very eager young man poised to take her. With a gasp, she broke the kiss and shot a hard, desperate stare into his eyes.

Sasuke froze, all his confidence gone in a flash. "Y-yes?" He tried not to stutter, but it came out anyway.

Kara pulled down one of her arms and softly caressed the beautiful young man's cheek. "I… I think I love you, Sasuke."

The words melted the freeze that had so suddenly taken over the room. "Heh… aw, Kara…" He leant his forehead down until it touched hers. "I've loved you for longer than I've ever realized."

What had begun so slowly and then so rapidly exploded into a flash fire of ecstasy had now come full circle. The air around them was heavy and dripping with the heat of their bodies. While delicately kissing her soft thin lips, he pushed into her. Trapped in the moment, the pain, which lasted but seconds for her, became a distant, blurred memory as he gradually pumped in and out of her.

Velvet moans born from her very core urged him on. He freed her remaining arm to hold himself up in order to maintain the passionately slow and agonizing pace. Kara's arms fell around his back, her hands pulling and kneading the tight muscles of his torso.

Over and over again he entered deeper every time. Her moans were soon joined by his low grunts and pants.

The slow speed could only be held for so long. Kara began bucking upward, matching each thrust and instantly doubling their rate. "Uh… oh Kara!"

Her trademark smile broke out over her face as another wave of pleasure brought her higher. "Sasuke! Oh-oh god… Sasuke!" Kara reached up and pulled his jet black hair, forcing him into a kiss as she came. "…ah…" She sighed with blissful relief. Desperate to reach the same height she had, he quickened his pace. Driving into her a few more, hard, determined times before coming himself.

Sasuke's arms trembled, almost incapable of holding himself up. Kara reached up and held his shoulders, beckoning him to fall into her arms. "It's okay. I'm not that fragile." Her voice was still drawl and slick with the natural high.

"That's not the point." He pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed just to the side, wrapping his lean, though tired, arms around her; pulling her against his chest. "I want to hold you…" He pushed her silver tresses back and stared down into her glazed blue eyes. "Not the other way around."

Kara's arms were pinned between their chests. She couldn't have been more content in that moment. Taking advantage of his lacking strength, she managed to snake her hands up slightly; one pressed over his heart, the other tucked at the perfect angle along his jaw line. "You can hold me for as long as you want."

He leaned forward and whispered against her forehead. "Good. How's 'forever' sound to you?"

* * *

**Hah! Wow, you made it to the end... I'm shocked. I can hardly re-read my own work when I write things like this. So... how was it? Explicit at parts, right? Well, leave me a review if you enjoyed it. Especially if you fav/alert it.**


End file.
